1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly to a pulsator assembly of a washing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus for separating dirt from articles to be washed such as clothing by sequentially carrying out various cycles in the order of washing, rinsing, and drying.
While the above cycles are being executed, dirt contained in the articles separates from the articles by means of friction between a liquid flow and the articles or by means of detergents.
In order to increase the washing effect, the conventional washing machine has a spraying nozzle unit for spraying a washing liquid to the articles in the spin tub provided at a lower portion of the spin tub.
One of the conventional washing machines is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,072 (issued to Sang-Chul Bai).
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a washing machine 100 has an outer tub 110, a spin tub 120 rotatably accommodated at an inner portion of the outer tub 110, a pulsator 160 rotatably disposed at an inner lower portion of the spin tub 120 and formed at an upper surface thereof with an agitating blade 162 which is radially formed thereon for agitating articles, a spin shaft 130 connected to a lower portion of the spin tub 120 so as to rotate the spin tub 120, a washing shaft 140 connected to the pulsator 160 for rotating the pulsator 160 in the forward and backward directions, and a pumping member 150 integrally connected to the washing shaft 140 for pumping a washing liquid.
The spin shaft 130 is provided at an upper periphery thereof with a first bearing member 132 so as to be freely rotated. The first bearing member 132 is provided at a periphery portion thereof with a first sealing member 134 for preventing the washing liquid stored in the outer tub 110 from leaking to an exterior of the outer tub 110.
The washing shaft 140 is rotatably disposed inside the spin shaft 130, and is provided with a second bearing member 144 in order to be rotated relative to the washing shaft 140. The bearing member 132 is provided at an upper portion thereof with a second sealing member 142 for preventing the water liquid from leaking to a power transmission apparatus (not shown) through a chasm between the washing shaft 140 and the spin shaft 130.
The washing shaft 140 extends from the second sealing member 142 in order to be connected to a lower portion of a connector 152. The connector 152 is connected to a pumping member 150 having a plurality of blades for pumping the washing liquid stored in the outer tub 110 to an inside of the spin tub 120.
The connector 152 is coupled at its upper end to the pulsator 152 by means of a serration. The pulsator 160 includes an agitating blade 162 for agitating the articles in the spin tub 120, an ejection unit 169 for spraying the washing liquid flow discharged from the pumping member 150 toward a central portion in the spin tub 120, and a boss unit 154 connected by the serration to an upper periphery of the connector 152. The ejection unit 169 is formed with a recess 167 in which a filtering member 164 is so mounted that the articles cannot flow into the pumping member 150. The recess 167 is formed at a bottom portion thereof with an exhaust nozzle 168.
Furthermore, the boss unit 154 is formed therein with a central hole 156, through which a fixing member 172 is screwed to an inner portion of the washing shaft 140 so that the washing shaft 140, the connector 152, the pumping member 150 and the pulsator 160 are integrally assembled and are rotated along with the washing shaft 140.
Meanwhile, a flange formed at an upper portion of the spin shaft 130 is fixedly connected at an upper portion thereof with a lower portion of the spin tub 120 by a fixing member (not shown).
The spin tub 120 is provided at a lower portion thereof with a housing 170 fixed by a plurality of fixing members 172 to an inner periphery of the spin tub 120 so that the washing liquid is guided to the pumping member 150.
The housing 170 is formed at a lower portion thereof with an opening hole 174 so that the pumping member 150 integrally connected to the washing shaft 140 passes through the opening hole 174 and is placed at an upper space of the opening hole 174.
The upper space of the opening hole 174 is covered by a cover member 175 fixed to the housing 170 by fastening screws 176 so that the washing liquid absorbed through a suction inlet 180 is ejected to the upper space through the pumping member 150, and is guided to the exhaust nozzle 168, and finally is ejected to a bottom surface 166 of the pulsator 160.
In a state when the articles and detergent are disposed in the spin tub 120, and while the washing or rinsing process is being carry out, the washing shaft 140 is oscillated so that the pumping member 150 and the pulsator 160 fixed to the washing shaft 140 by the connector 152 are oscillated.
At this time, the washing liquid stored in the outer tub 110 is absorbed into the pumping member 150 through the suction inlet 180 due to a rotation of the pumping member 150. The washing liquid sucked into the pumping member 150 is rapidly discharged outwardly through the plurality of blades 155 of the pumping member 150, and is guided through an open space formed by walls of the housing 170 and the cover member 175 and is upwardly ejected from a central portion of the spin tub 120 through the exhaust nozzle 168. Accordingly, a liquid flow is formed in the spin tub 120 as illustrated by an arrow 182 in FIG. 1.
However, in the conventional washing machine, since the structure of the pulsator is complicated, the manufacturing process thereof is complicated, and the manufacturing cost thereof is increased.